First Crush
by Xylia Park
Summary: First Crush is sucks! Kaisoo & Chanbaek Couple. Yaoi. Don't Like Don't Read!


**WARNING!**

 **YAOI Cerita aneh. Maksa. Banyak TYPO. DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stalking You**

 **KAISOO**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Kau harus pulang sendirian", ucap Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang terluka. Wajahnya nampak sedih, namun sedetik kemudian dia merengut kesal. "ini semua karena si tiang listrik itu!", tambahnya geram. Lalu dia meringis kesakitan karena membuka bibirnya terlalu lebar yang membuat lukanya berdenyut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum. "Gwaenchanha". Baekhyun tidak bisa pulang bersamanya karena harus menjalani hukuman bersama siswa kelas sebelah. "Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu. Jangan berkelahi lagi!". Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

" Annyeong~". Akhirnya Kyungsoo pulang seorang diri. Dia tidak kecewa bila tidak bisa pulang bersama Baekhyun. Justru dia merasa, ini adalah kesempatan emas dimana dia bisa dengan bebas menatapi seseorang tanpa harus mendengar komentar pedas Baekhyun.

.

Bus tidak selonggar kemarin. Meskipun Kyungsoo mendapatkan kursi untuk duduk, hanya tersisa dua bangku kosong lagi. Kedua bangku itu letaknya sangat jauh dibelakang Kyungsoo dan yang satu lagi sangat jauh didepan Kyungsoo. Keduanya tidak bisa dijangkau oleh mata Kyungsoo. Dia sedikit harap-harap cemas karenanya.

Beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya bus berhenti di pemberhentian berikutnya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. Ini adalah saat-saat yang dia tunggu. Pipinya terasa panas membayangkan seseorang yang akan naik kedalam bus.

Beberapa penumpang turun dan beberapa lainnya naik. Termasuk seseorang yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini telah membuat Kyungsoo melupakan les pianonya dan beralih menjadi stalker handal.

Namja dengan seragam yang berbeda dengan milik Kyungsoo dan headphone biru yang selalu setia menutup kupingnya. Kyungsoo bersyukur namja itu tidak mendapatkan kursi untuk duduk. Itu membuat Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah tampan itu lebih jelas. Terlebih lagi dia berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo duduk.

"keren", Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk bergumam meskipun dalam hati dia merasa dirinya sudah tidak normal karena sudah jatuh hati padanya. Tapi pesona namja berkulit tan itu sungguh tidak bisa ditolak. Seperti memaksa mata Kyungsoo untuk terus menatap padanya.

"kurang ajar", gumam Kyungsoo girang.

Kyungsoo terpesona dengan cara namja itu menyisir rambut dengan tangannya. Dengan cara namja itu mentapanya tanpa sengaja. Dengan caranya berdirinya yang bak seorang model. Lekuk wajah yang tegas dan mata yang tajam. Sangat seksi. Sungguh dia adalah tipe Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan saat namja itu tidak sengaja melihatnya. Dia tidak ingin ketahuan menguntit, tentu saja.

.

Bus akhirnya berhenti. Kyungsoo dan beberapa penumpang pun turun. Termasuk namja incaran Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Dia tahu dan sadar seratus persen bahwa disana bukanlah tempat dimana seharusnya dia turun. Kyungsoo seharusnya berhenti di pemberhentian sebelumnya. Tapi dia sudah terbiasa berjalan memutar, semenjak dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti namja tan itu. Dia ingin memastikan namja itu pulang dengan selamat sampai kerumahnya.

Kyungsoo rutin berjalan dibelakangnya. Berbelok kearah yang sama. Menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan namja itu. Ikut melompati portal perbaikan jalan(meskipun Kyungsoo mengalami keasulitan karena kakinya yang pendek). Seperti seekor itik yang mengikuti induknya.

Bahkan Kyungsoo tahu, namja keren itu biasa mampir ke mini market untuk membeli air mineral. Seperti saat ini. Kyungsoo sedang menunggu namja itu keluar dari mini market. Dia menunggu dibalik dinding rumah orang yang berada dipersimpangan jalan. Dia mengintai mini market itu dengan teropongnya.

Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas namja itu sedang membayar minumannya. Kyungsoo memekik dan segera menunduk menyembunyikan kepalanya saat namja itu keluar dari mini market.

Dia sedikit mengintip dengan teropongnya.

Namja itu sedang duduk dikursi yang tersedia didepan mini market. Dia minum dengan buru-buru sampai menetes-netes kelehernya. "Benar-benar kurang ajar!", ucap Kyungsoo girang. Kyungsoo tidak bisa bilang kalau namja itu tidak seksi dengan air-air menetes membasasahi seragamnya. Oh Man! Dia sampai merinding melihatnya.

Kyungsoo memotret momen itu dengan ponselnya untuk menambah koleksinya. Dia selalu mengambil satu foto namja itu setiap harinya untuk dinikmati(?) setiap dia merindukan namja itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar maniak!

"Oh!", Kyungsoo kembali bersembunyi. Dilihatnya, namja itu bangkit dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Dirasa aman, Kyungsoo perlahan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan cepat mendekati meja dimana namja itu meninggalkan botol air mineral yang masih tersisa seperempatnya.

Kyungsoo meraih botol itu secepat kilat. Sebelum tukang sampah memungutnya lebih dulu.

Dengan wajah gembira yang konyol, Kyungsoo membuka tutup botol itu dan mulai meneguk isinya. "aah~ segarnya~". Benar-benar stalker maniak. Sekarang seragam miliknya sama basahnya dengan milik namja itu.

Tidak ingin kehilangan jejak, buru-buru Kyungsoo menutup botolnya dan melanjutkan petualangan menguntitnya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak berniat mengikuti namja itu diam-diam. Tapi, setiap hari bertemu dengannya didalam bus membuat hati Kyungsoo penasaran. Apa sekiranya yang namja keren itu lakukan setelah turun dari bus. Dimana dia tinggal. Kemana dia mampir. Ya intinya Kyungsoo penasaran pada namja itu. Dia hanya berharap namja itu tidak tahu kalau ada orang aneh yang setiap hari menguntit bahkan meminum sisa air mineralnya. Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa mengikuti namja itu lagi kalau sampai ketahuan.

Ditengah perjalanan, namja itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Hati Kyungsoo mencelos. Dia mendadak panik, takut jika namja itu kan menoleh kebelakang dan memergokinya. Kyungsoo segera melompat kearah tiang listrik dan berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang mungil disana.

Kyungsoo mengintip, namun namja itu sama sekali tidak menoleh kebelakang. Dia hanya ingin memungut koin yang tergeletak dijalan saja. Dan dengan santai memasukkan koin itu kedalam saku celananya lalu kembali berjalan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. "aigoo, ternyata dia hanya manusia biasa". Lalu dia terkekeh malu karena telah mengira namja itu adalah seorang siluman yang menjelma menjadi namja tampan seperti yang ada di drama.

.

Petualangan menguntit Kyungsoo hampir selesai. Namja itu sedang memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Haah~ Sayang sekali. Kyungsoo berharap petualangannya bisa berlangsung sedikit lebih lama. Dia masih ingin memandangi wajah tampan itu.

Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi saat namja itu membuka jendela kamarnya dilantai atas. Kyungsoo anggap itu sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Kyungsoo membalas jendela-jendela itu dengan lambaian tangan. "Aku pergi. Annyeong~". Hah! Dasar gila.

Tidak peduli, yang penting dia merasa senang. Hari ini dia menambah satu koleksi foto dan botol air mineral milik namja itu.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Meletakkan tasnya diatas meja belajar dan mengeluarkan botol air mineral sisa namja tan itu. Kyungsoo mengelus lembut botol itu dan tersenyum senang.

"siapakah namamu?", tanya Kyungsoo pada botol itu sambil memikirkan namja keren itu.

Sejak bertemu, Kyungsoo tidak tahu nama namja itu. Well, Kyungsoo selalu mencoba untuk mengintip name tag nya, tapi selalu gagal! Ada saja halangannya.

Dia melempar botol itu ke dalam sebuah keranjang besar bersama dengan botol-botol sisa yang selalu Kyungsoo ambil dari namja itu.

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur dan menerawang langit-langit. "Kai", gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Dia teringat pada karakter bernama Kai yang ada dalam game favoritnya waktu kecil. Laki-laki yang tinggal dipinggir pantai dan berkulit Tan.

Mungkin untuk sementara Kyunsoo akan menyebut namja itu dengan nama 'Kai' sampai dia tahu siapa nama aslinya.

.

.

"Lihat saja! Akan ku bunuh si tiang listrik itu!"

Kyungsoo menurunkan tangan Baekhyun yang sedang mengepal. "Sudahlah. Ingat darah tinggi mu", Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan temannya itu. Baekhyun sedang ada masalah dengan siswa kelas sebelah. Musuh bebuyutan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, tapi Baekhyun selalu merasa dilecehkan jika namja itu menatapnya.

"Aku tidak punya darah tinggi -_-", jawab Baekhyun datar dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum jahil.

Bus berhenti dan Baekhyun langsung saja menyikut lengan Kyungsoo. "Hey. Hey. Itu dia, si hitam", kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk namja incaran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lantas memukul keras kepala Baekhyun. "Hey! Jangan sembarangan memberi julukan. Dia punya nama!",

Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah kesalnya sambil menggosok kepalanya. "Siapa?", tanyanya sambil meringis.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia lupa bahwa dia tidak tahu siapa nama namja itu.

"kau tidak tahu?", tanya Baekhyun. Lalu dia mendengus. "Setiap hari kau menguntitnya tapi kau tidak tahu namanya?", tukas Baekhyun.

Buru-buru Kyungsoo menutup mulut besar temannya. "Heh! Nanti dia bisa dengar!", kata Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Dia pakai headphone", jawab Baekhyun enteng. Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar.

"Well, setidaknya aku punya sebutan untuknya", ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatapinya penasaran. "Kai", kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Lumayan. Cocok untuk kulit hitamnya", celetuk Baekhyun.

"Itu Tan, bukan Hitam!", lama-lama kesal juga bicara dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun bicara, "Jika kau ingun tahu namanya, bertanyalah pada ahlinya", lanjut Baekhyun sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Siapa?", tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Baekhyun terlihat kesal. "Aku!", katanya. Dan reaksi yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan hanya mengangguk innocent.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius. Kyungsoo sampai gugup, jangan-jangan Baekhyun ingin mengerahkan pasukan cabe-cabean untuk mencari tahu siapa nama namja itu.

"jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak", ucap Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. "Hey. Kalau kau ingun tahu namanya...", Baekhyun menjauh dari Kyungsoo lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk menhambil ponselnya dengan wajah meyakinkan.

Tidak bisa dipercaya. Jangan bilang Baekhyun sudah menyelidiki siapa namanya dan menyimpan file itu didalam ponselnya. Benar-benar teman yang baik dan-

"...kau tanya saja langsung pada orangnya", lanjutnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo kira Baekhyun teman yang pengertian. Kyungsoo akan menarik kembali kata-katanya.

"MWO?! Si tiang listrik itu baru saja memfollow instagramku?! Benar-benar cari mati!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "AISH! JINJJA!", geramnya frustasi. Dia kesal sekali.

"H-Hey. Kyungsoo. Waah~ Jangan marah. Mian", Baekhyun memeluk lengan Kyungsoo dan memasang Aegyonya.

Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan Baekhyun dari lengannya dan menatap panik pada namja itu. Jangan sampai dia berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyu adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Aish! Chingu. Kau benar-benar suka padanya?". Kyungsoo hanya memberi tatapan yang seolah berkata 'tidak bisakah kau melihat itu diwajahku?!'.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu pergilah", Baekhyun menyuruh Kyungsoo pergi dengan tangannya yang menunjuk tepat pada namja itu. "Tanya namanya sekarang juga".

"T-tapi..."

"Cepat!"

"Oh? N-ne". Seperti terhipnotis, Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku tidak yakin", lalu ia kembali duduk lagi. Namun Kyungsoo langsung berjingkat berdiri kembali karena Baekhyun mencubit bokongnya. Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menunjuk arah kemana Kyungsoo harus pergi sambil mendelik.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Dia memutuskan untuk menuruti saran Baekhyun. Dia mulai menyeret kakinya sedikit demi sedikit mendekati 'Kai'. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, padahal dia hanya ingin berkenalan.

Sesekali dia menoleh pada Baekhyun dibelakang sana yang sedang mengepalkan tangan menyemangatinya. "Kau pasti bisa!".

Kyungsok mengangguk lalu lanjut melangkah dengan gugup lagi. Namun, bus berhenti tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyungsoo terjerembab tanpa sempat mendekati namja itu.

"Ugh!"

Kyungsoo menatap kearah namja itu. Dia takut kehilangan muka dihadapan namja incarannya. Namun tidak seperti penumpang lainnya yang memandangi Kyungso sambil tertawa. Namja itu tidak menatap kearah Kyungsoo sama sekali. Dia tetap menatap keluar jendela. Fiuuh~ Kyungsoo bersyukur. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu malu dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun dan memberikan wajah seperti akan menangis. Yang Baekhyun lakukan malah menepuk keningnya.

"Aku pergi", kata Baekhyun, dia menjitak kepala Kyungsoo saat melewati temannya yang malang itu.

Kyungsoo dengan menahan rasa malu berusaha bangkit dari posisinya dan kembali duduk dikursinya. Dia menunduk malu, menghindari tatapan penumpang lain bahkan supir bus yang sedang mentertawainya.

Ponsel disakunya bergetar. Rupanya pesan dari Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu paham dengan maksud pesan Baekhyun yang hanya terdiri dari tiga kata itu 'Kim-Jong-In'.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat membalas pesan, bertanya apa maksud Baekhyun. Dan seperti yang sudah Kyungsoo prediksikan, Baekhyun membalas dengan kesal.

'Namja hitam itu. Namanya Kim Jongin. Dasar bodoh!'

"Oh? Wow", komentar Kyungsoo dengan wajah sumringah.

.

Petualangan menguntit Kyungsoo terus berlanjut dihari-hari berikutnya. Kyungsoo tidak merasa bosan untuk mengikuti, memungut botol sisa air mineral, hingga melambai pada jendela kamar namja itu. Kim Jongin.

Hari-hari Kyungsoo begitu menyenangkan. Tidak ada pikiran lain selain Kim Jongin. Dia tersenyum hanya karena membayangkan Kim Jongin. Hari-harinya dihiasi oleh Kim Jongin. Hingga Baekhyun mengeluarkan pernyataan yang membuat Kyungsoo jadi down tepat dihari menu makan siang favoritnya.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir, apakah Kim Jongin sudah punya yeojachingu?"

Kyungsoo sampai tersedak kimchi pedasnya, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk sampai wajahnya memerah. "YA! Kau ini.. Jangan bicarakan hal yang membuat kepercayaan diriku mengkerut!"

"Aku cuma bicara saja. Lagi pula, apa kau tidak penasaran?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau memikirkannya"

"Kau memang tidak punya pikiran", celetuk Baekhyun. Dia menyumpit nasi ke dalam mulutnya lalu menerawang keatas.

"coba pikirkan. Namja sekeren itu tidak mungkin tidak punya pacar". Katanya disela makannya.

Terselip rasa kecewa dihati Kyungsoo. Dia meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kesal. "Aku tidak nafsu makan".

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan. Jika kau hanya terobsesi pada ketampanan, lebih baik jangan kau teruskan petualanganmu. Karena masih banyak yang jauh lebih tampan darinya. Kau tidak akan pernah cukup. Tapi kalau kau benar-benar suka padanya, majulah. Ajak dia berkenalan", Kyungsoo menatapi Baekhyun. "Apa kau tidak sakit jika perasaanmu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Jangan -jangan dia suka yeoja" lanjut Baekhyun, terdengar sangat menyebalkan ditelinga Kyumgsoo.

"Aku hanya fans. Tidak ada perasaan apapun"

"Oh, yeah. Hari ini fans, besok kau jatuh cinta padanya. Siapa yang tahu", kata Baekhyun. "Banyak fans yang gila atau mati bunuh diri karena mencintai idolanya".

Kyungsoo mematung. Di otaknya banyak pikiran berseliwer mengenai Kim Jongin yang ternyata suka yeoja. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak fokus dikelas berikutnya hingga bel pulang.

.

.

Bus kembali berjalan setelah berhenti ditempat Baekhyun turun. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak merubah posisinya semula. Masih tetap menunduk dan merenungkan ucapan Baekhyun. Dia tidak berniat untuk menampakkan muka pada Kim Jongin, meskipun Kim Jongin tidak ada urusan dengannya. Tapi dia merasa tidak percaya diri.

"Aku hanya fans", dia mengucapkan kata itu berkali-kali untuk memantapkan perasaanya. Namun justru dia semakin yakin bahwa perasaannya lebih dari seorang penggemar.

Kyungsoo mengintip Kim Jongin yang tetap asik dengan earphonenya dari balik poninya. "Aku hanya fans, kan?"

Bus berhenti. Kim Jongin turun, disusul oleh Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Jongin langsung mengambil langkah, berjalan kearah rumahnya. Namun kaki Kyungsoo tidak mau melangkah. Dia ingin seklai mengikuti Jongin seperti biasanya. Namun hatinya terasa berat untuk mengikuti namja seksi itu.

"Aarrrrrggghh!", akhirnya dia mengalah dan mengikuti Kim Jongin.

Oke, rasa sukanya mengalahkan segalanya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk menghentikan petualangannya, dia sudah kecanduan. Dia yakin tidak yakin dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Dia pesimis dan tidak percaya diri lagi. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah jatuh hati-meskipun sepihak.

"Oppa~"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia mendapati seorang yeoja berparas cantik bergelayut manja dilengan Kim Jongin. Tubuhnya langsing dan tampilannya modis, persis seperti model.

Kyungsoo mendadak merasakan sesak didadanya. Apalagi saat melihat Jongin mengelus penuh sayang pada rambut panjang gadis itu.

Kyungsoo sergera menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik dinding rumah terdekat. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan kedua orang itu.

Mereka berbicara dengan penuh perasaan. Dia bisa mendengar yeoja itu cekikikan karena rayuan dari Kim Jongin.

"Oppa, sudah lama kita tidak kencan"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita kencan"

Mata Kyungsoo terasa panas, terlebih saat Kim Jongin mencium bibir gadis itu. Ha! Ternyata apa yang diucapkan Bakhyun benar. Namja setampan Kim Jongin tidak mungkin tidak punya kekasih. Menyebalkan!

Kyungsoo keluar dari persembunyiannya secara terang terangan, dia tidak peduli jika Kim Jongin melihatnya. Kyungsoo berlari sekuat tenaga, pulang kerumahnya. Petualangannya selama ini hanya buang-buang waktu saja.

.

.

"HUWEEEEE~"

Kyungsoo menangis dikamarnya. Dia tidak bergairah melakukan apapun. Tenaganya sudah habis untuk menjatuhkan barang-barang dari tempatnya. Dia benar-benar frustasi.

Dia fix patah hati. Kim Jongin sudah punya pacar yang cantik, apalah daya Kyungsoo yang hanya berani menguntit tanpa menunjukkan dirinya. Pengecut. Lagi pula Kim Jongin tidak suka namja. Itu yang mengecewakan. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak normal sekarang.

Kyungsoo membuang semua botol hasil pungutannya keluar jendela. Dia menghapus semua foto Kim Jongin di ponselnya. Kyungsoo ingin membuang semuanya. Dia mendadak marah dan kecewa pada Kim Jongin meskipun sebenarnya dia lah yang salah. Dia yang memulai rasa suka di hatinya.

"HUWEEEE~"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Muncul Baekhyun yang sedang tersengal-tersengal dengan menggunakan kaos putih dan celana pendek hitam diatas lutut. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Ada apa?", tanya Baekhyun dengan lantang sambil mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil terisak. Dia tidak merasa mengundang Baekhyun untuk datang kerumahnya.

"Ibumu menelponku. Dia bilang kau marah-marah seperti orang gila. Kau tahu? Aku sedang luluran", dia menjitak kepala Kyungsoo. "Huh, kau ini mengganggu saja. Katakan ada apa? cepat!", katanya sambil duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

Bukannya memeluk sahabatnya yang sedang patah hati, dia malah membuka tas selempangnnya dan mengeluarkan cup lulurnya dan mulai melumuri seluruh kakinya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Dia ragu-ragu untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"K-Kim Jongin..."

"hm..?"

"...Dia punya pacar"

"..yeoja.."

"..cantik.."

Baekhyun menoleh perlahan padanya. Dia mendelik pada Kyungsoo tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kyungsoo bisa apa selain menunduk. Baiklah, Kyungsoo mengaku. Dia memang salah, tidak mau mendengarkan nasehat Baekhyun.

Saat dia mengintip sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun sedang meluluri kakinya lagi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Mereka terdiam. Bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Kamar Kyungsoo sunyi, hanya terdengar suara ibu Kyungsoo yang sedang menggoreng kerupuk didapur.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Baekhyun yang bangkit dari duduknya tiba-tiba. "Mau kemana kau?".

"membilas kakiku", katanya dingin dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam bergelut dengan pikirannya. Sepertinya Baekhyun sekarang sedang marah padanya. Itu bukan hal yang baik. Terakhir kali dia marah pada Kyungsoo saat sekolah menengah pertama. Saat Kyungsoo lebih memilih siswa lain untuk tim kelas musiknya. Dan Baekhyun mendiamkan Kyungsoo sampai sebulan lamanya. Kyungsoo harus merayunya setiap hari sampai Baekhyun memaafkannya kembali.

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengeringkan kakinya dengan handuk milik Kyungsoo. Setelah itu memasukkan cup lulur kedalam tasnya dan berjalan kearah pintu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata atau bahkan melirik pada Kyungsoo. "Kau mau pulang?".

Dia berhenti di ambang pintu. "Lihat saja, akan kuberi dia pelajaran. Akan kubuat dia menyesal". Selanjutnya dia berjalan keluar rumah tanpa mendengarkan larangan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mempedulikanKyungsoo yang mengekorinya sambil mewanti-wanti.

"Jangan lakukan, Baek! Itu bukan salahnya", cegah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tetap tidak menggubris dan tetap menaiki sepedanya.

"Baek?"

Dia tidak mejawab dan malah mengayuh sepedanya semakin jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo. "Byun Baekhyun!". Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Baekhyun tidak bisa dihentikan.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Kyungssoo benar-benar menghentikan petualangan menguntitnya. Dia berhenti saat itu juga. Selain karena dia mulai les piano lagi(dia ketahuan membolos oleh ibunya), dia sudah tidak punya alasan untuk mengikuti Kim Jongin lagi. Dia bahkan memilih untuk naik bus yang lain agar tidak berada dalam satu bus dengan Kim Jongin.

Jujur saja dia merasa gila. Kakinya gatal ingin kembali berpetualangan. Namun Kyungsoo tidak ingin tenaganya terbuang sia sia. Dan juga, Kim Jongin sudah punya pacar. Kyungsoo bisa apa? Dia merasa kesal dan kecewa. Entahlah. Perasaannya bercampur aduk.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tidak semangat. Baekhyun juga sudah tiga hari tidak masuk sekolah. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Bayang-bayang Jongin selalu menghantuinya.

Kemanapun dia pergi, apapun yang dia lakukan Jongin selalu menjadi background otaknya. Seolah sudah tertanam kuat dan tidak bisa dicabut lagi. Meskipun dia sudah ber-shower sampai tandon airnya habis, bayangan Jongin tidak bisa luntur. Mungkin karena pesonanya terlalu kuat untuk pecundang seperti Kyungsoo.

Saat ini, kakinya berhenti didepan barber shop langganan didekat rumahnya. Dia berniat untuk mencukur sedikit rambutnya sebelum pulang. Baekhyun pernah bilang, mencukur rambut berguna untuk membuang sial. Hah~ Si Cabe yang satu itu selalu asal bicara. Yang jelas Kyungsoo ingin ganti style untuk move on. Bukan untuk buang sial.

"Selamat datang"

Kyungsoo disambut dan dipersilahkan duduk oleh pegawai barber shop. "tolong rapikan sedikit saja", minta Kyungsoo. Dia berpikir sejenak tentang stylenya yang baru. "Umh, apa disini bisa ganti warna rambut?"

.

.

Lucu, perasaan Kyungsoo sedikit lega setelah melihat hasil karya tukang barber pada rambutnya. Separuh beban dihatinya seolah ikut pergi bersama rambut yang sudah dipangkas. Dan juga rambutnya yang hitam di highlight merah. Pegawai barber shop bilang jika Kyungsoo makin seksi. Dia percaya itu, karena diperjalanan pulang, beberapa gadis tesenyum dan melambai pada Kyungsoo. Tumben sekali. Selama ini tidak ada yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo selain ibunya, dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo merasa bulu kuduknya merinding sejak melewati belokan tadi. Perasaan tidak nyaman, seperti ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah dan menoleh kebelakang. Benar saja, saat dia menoleh kebelakang. Ada tiga orang gadis yang sedang mengarahkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo. Sepertinya mengambil gambar Kyungsoo. Wow! Rambut barunya memberikan efek yang kuat.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun muncul disekolah. Dia sedang berdiri didepan papan pengumuman. Kyungsoo senang setengah mati. Dia rindu sekali pada sahabatnya yang cerewet itu.

"Baek-", Kyungsoo tercekat saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang babak belur. "-hyun". Dia panik. Jangan bilang Baekhyun berkelahi dengan Kim Jongin.

"Oh. Kyungsoo.. Kenapa baru datang? Wow! Kau mewarnai rambutmu? Keren sekali kawan!", katanya dengan senyum diwajahnya. Seolah dia tidak merasakan luka disudut bibirnya. Dia merangkul Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya berjalan. Dia bertumpu pada Kyungsoo dan berjalan terpincang-pincang.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Oh, Aku keseleo", jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"Lalu wajahmu?". Kyungsoo berusaha untuk terlihat santai, tapi tidak bisa, suaranya bergetar, jelas sekali jika dia sedang khawatir.

Dia tertawa. "Terjadi adu pukul", katanya santai.

"Adu pukul? Atau kau yang dipukul?!", tanya Kyungsoo sedikit meninggikan suara, sedikit emosi melihat kawan kesayangannya babak belur. "Siapa yang memukulmu?".

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Mataya menatap pada seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengan mereka. Sesosok murid bertubuh tinggi dan berambut kelabu. Wajahnya juga babak belur, malah jauh lebih parah dari luka diwajah Baekhyun. Dia memberi seringai menggoda pada Baekhyun. Itu dia, si tiang listrik musuh bebuyutan Baekhyun.

Aneh, bukannya marah mendapat seringai itu. Baekhyun justru menundukkan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo berhenti untuk menatapi punggung namja jangkung itu. Lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun. Apa dia melewatkan sesuatu? Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka? Apa Baekhyun berkelahi dengannya?

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa dia pelakunya?!", geram Kyungsoo.

"Bukan. Ayo", ajak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap curiga pada Bakehyun dan membiarkan dirinya diseret menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun diam di kursi bus yang ada di paling belakang. Kyungsoo sedikit mencurigai Baekhyun. Sejak tadi dia tidak mau bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi padanya meskipun Kyungsoo sudah melakukan Aegyo gagalnya.

"Kau merahasiakan sesuatu", Kyungsoo buka suara. "Aku pikir persahabatan kita istimewa", Kyungsoo melipat tangan di dada.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Itu lagi? Ya ampun, Kyungsoo! Oke. Aku berkelahi dengan tiang listrik berjalan itu. Kau puas?!"

"Itu masih belum jelas. Katakan dimana? kapan? Dan kenapa kau tidak masuk selama tiga hari? Apa dia menculikmu? Aku kira kau berkelahi dengan Kim Jongin", entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo jadi cerewet.

"Tidak. Aku belum menyentuhnya", kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, Baekhyun tidak memberikan jawaban dari setiap pertanyaannya.

"Lalu kemana saja kau tiga hari kemarin?!"

"Eh, lihat. Si hitam datang", kata pembicaraan(Lagi dan lagi). Padahal Kyungsoo hampir saja mendapatkan jawaban.

Kyungsoo menjaga sikapnya. Dia duduk dengan tenang ditempatnya. Berusaha tidak memandang namja itu. Namja yang kurang ajar tampannya.

Kim Jongin berjalan mendekati mereka. Ada kursi kosong disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit cemas jika Jongin harus duduk disampingya. Dan benar saja. Jongin duduk disampingnya.

Parfum manly menguar di indera penciuman Kyungsoo. Dia hampir terpesona lagi jika saja Baekhyun tidak mencubit lengannya.

Kedua sahabat itu duduk tenang dan menghadap kedepan. Baekhyun sampai tidak turun dipemberhentiannya karena ingin menjaga Kyungsoo.

"Hai"

Kedunya terkejut. Kim Jongin baru saja menyapa mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo.

"Hai", balas Kyungsoo seadanya lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

Kim Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuhnya di-scan dari atas kebawah. Sedikit membuat namja berambut merah itu gugup. "Wow~ Kau...", kata Jongin. Dia menjeda kalimatnya.

"Apa?", Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis padanya. Ada rasa bangga saat Kim Jongin berkata 'wow' padanya.

"Kau terlihat...berbeda"

Kyungsoo menatap mata Kim Jongin sambil tersenyun tipis. Rambut merahnya memberi keberanian untuk menggoda namja yang telah mematahkan hatinya itu. "benarkah?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit menggoda. Tidak peduli dengan cubitan Baekhyun dibokongnya.

"yeah", Jongin balas menggoda.

Mereka saling menatap dalam waktu yang cukup lama. "Jadi...Do Kyungsoo", dia melirik name tag Kyungsoo. "Boleh aku dapat nomor teleponmu?", tanyanya dengan seringai maut. Brengsek! Dia bahkan tidak basa-basi dulu.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kupikir kau punya pacar". Kyungsoo berani melakukannya karena dia pikir Kim Jongin adalah biseksual. Buktinya dia punya pacar dan masih berani menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku punya. Tapi tidak seksi sepertimu", katanya sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga suka dibilang seksi, sambil dipeluk pinggangnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Kau hanya menginginkannya atau benar-benar menginginkannya?". Baekhyun kembali mencubit bokongnya.

"Aku sangat sangat menginginkannya", Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat. Hampir bisa mendapatkan bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. "...Jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya..", dia menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari pinggangnya bertepatan saat Bus berhenti.

"..Berusahalah", kata Kyungsoo dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum dia berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun, turun dari bus.

Kyungsoo berdiri didekat jendela dimana Jongin mengintip. Mereka saling memandang lekat dari balik jendela bus yang tinggi. Kim Jongin menyeringai senang, "Lihat saja nanti saat aku berhasil mendapatkannya". Lalu bus berjalan.

"Dasar Playboy brengsek!", umpat Baekhyun. Dia mendang kearah bus itu dengan gemas. "Hey, Kyungsoo. Kau menangis?", tanya Baekhyun panik.

Kyungsoo tertawa sambil mengapus air matanya yang tumpah. "aku gemetaran", dia memegang erat lengan Baekhyun. Pengalaman menyenangkan sekaligus mendebarkan. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah se-nekat itu.

Baekhyun tertawa dan menepuk nepuk pundak kyungsoo dengan bangga. "Yang tadi itu berani sekali", katanya.

Mereka kembali berjalan. "Jadi kau akan memberinya nomor teleponmu?", tanya Baekhyun.

Tidak mungkin semudah itu. Kyungsoo ingin Kim Jongin merasakan bagaimana lelahnya mengejar. "Jangan harap", jawab Kyungsoo. Lalu mereka tertawa dengan jahat bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **Review Juseyo :***


End file.
